


Far From Home

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Classic Kylux, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Power Play, post hux comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: Hux tries to thank Ren for saving his life. It doesn't go quite as he expected.





	Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вдали от дома](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500210) by [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)

> The Hux comic revived me from death, hallelujah. I haven't written anything in so long I am almost crying with delight with how fast I put this together. Hope you like it.  
Title is from Queen's _Save Me_ which kinda fits even though the song has a different feeling.

“I didn’t get to thank you for saving me,” Hux says. Ren looks at him with an odd expression. Hux is so used to reading minute changes in Ren’s body language that seeing his face without the mask feels like looking directly into a sun. 

“I told you I didn’t save you intentionally,” Ren mutters, “you were just… there.”

“Whatever you say. Still, I would be dead if it weren’t for you, and I’m grateful for it. I’d like to make this clear,” Hux says. He has no idea why Ren denies having saved him. It crosses his mind only then that Ren might come to regret it and kill him after all. 

“What am I going to do with your gratitude?” Ren asks. They are standing at the back of the shuttle, away from the Stormtroopers. Suddenly, Hux wishes he wasn’t alone with Ren. The reality of what had just transpired is finally settling in. He’s still not sure which of them was the intended target of the sabotage, but whoever did it obviously didn’t care that they would take the other one down too. Hux doesn’t like the idea of being considered a package deal with Ren at all.

And yet here they are.

“Nothing,” Hux snaps. “I saved you by comming Phasma and getting you off that planet. I suppose that makes us even.”

He should storm away now, take his hurt pride and leave Ren alone. If Ren is such an asshole that he can’t even accept a thank you without mocking him, then so be it. Hux doesn’t have to be there to listen to it. 

He doesn’t leave immediately, and the right moment for it passes. He glares at Ren.

“I did give you time to run for cover when that creature attacked us,” Ren remarks, “so if we’re counting favours, you owe me something after all.”

“How dare you, you slimy, treacherous...Hutt!” Hux blurts out. He knows he’s getting red in the face, he knows he looks ugly and laughable. He knows Ren said that to make him mad, and yet he can’t stop himself from reacting. 

Ren chuckles.

“You were the one who brought this up,” he says, “I don’t think I understand what you want from me.”

“I wanted you to act like a normal human being!” Hux hisses.

“As if you know what that means,” Ren says, shakes his head, “you, a psychopath. You manipulated that guy into believing we were Rebels, and then you didn’t just kill him when he wasn’t of use anymore. No, you made him live in fear and anticipation of worse things to come.”

“That’s different! That was some deluded recluse who lived away from any civilisation for the last thirty years. You’re…” Hux trails off, unable to finish the sentence.

“I am what?” Ren asks. Steps closer to Hux. Hux holds his eyes, painfully aware of the minute height difference between them. He swallows.

“You’re supposed to know better,” he says at last, and he has no idea what his words are supposed to mean. 

“I know you well enough, Armitage,” Ren breathes out. Hux feels something tug at his insides and his heart starts racing. Adrenaline. Should he fight or flee? 

“Do you?” he asks at last. A bit of both. He’s on his hypothetical tiptoes, prepared, watching Ren’s every move.

“Oh yes,” Ren says. And then does the one thing Hux has not considered.

He kisses Hux. 

Hux hasn’t been kissed by many people in his life, but neither of them kissed with such ferocity, with such intensity as Ren. Hux gasps, taken by surprise, but he doesn’t pull away and apparently that’s all the encouragement Ren needs. He pulls Hux closer with one arm, cups his face with his other hand. There’s dried blood still on Hux’s face, and it peels off now in little red flakes. 

Hux finally gathers his wits and kisses Ren back. 

Ren sighs and rolls his hips against Hux’s.

Fight it is.

Hux wraps one arm around Ren’s neck, the other around his waist and squeezes, tight like a vice. He won’t blindly follow Ren’s lead just because he wasn’t the one to initiate the kiss. Ren pushes him and Hux stumbles a few steps back until he hits the wall. Ren is on him in a heartbeat, nearly crushing him. Hux’s breaths come shorter to him, audible. Ren moves faster, with more urgency. Hux wonders how long it’s been since he did this with someone. He pictures, against his will, Ren with those mysterious figures he calls his knights, each of them an alien of a different race, all having their way with Ren. The image is infuriating as much as it is arousing, and he growls. 

“Seriously?” Ren chuckles, “If you wanted me, you could have just asked.” 

“Don’t read my mind,” Hux mutters. He knows he’s red in the face, but he hopes he can play it off as arousal.

“You basically broadcasted this for anyone with the Force-sensitivity of moss within several lightyears.”

“Just get on with this,” Hux says and, to show Ren that he’s serious, finds the zipper of Ren’s trousers and yanks it open. He sneaks his hand inside, cupping Ren’s dick through the fabric of his underwear. It’s hot and insistent against Hux’s hand. Hux squeezes it and marvels at the moan he coaxes out of Ren. 

“What a shame your clothes are so ridiculous,” Hux says as he touches just a portion of Ren’s dick, “I could have sucked you off. Such a nice cock you have, but it’s trapped and weeping in your pants.”

Ren closes his eyes and in a heartbeat his clothes are in a neat pile on the floor. He’s stark naked in front of Hux and fuck, is he gorgeous. 

“Well,” Hux breathes out, “I should have seen that coming.” 

He turns them over so that now it’s Ren’s back against the wall. They maintain eye contact as Hux lowers himself to his knees. Ren’s cock is not fully hard yet but it’s already pretty impressive. Hux kisses the tip and takes it into his mouth, licks the tip. He grabs the base and rubs small circles on it with his thumb as he tries to ease more of Ren into his mouth. Ren lets out a small broken sigh, grabs a fistful of Hux’s hair. Hux closes his eyes and concentrates. A blowjob is just like any other task and requires the same basic path to completion – assessment of the situation, selection of the best course of action and maintaining the right course. 

He soon figures out that licking the underside of the crown brings more response from Ren that taking in as much of him as he can, and that Ren has a surprisingly soft skin on his inner thighs. Ren on the other hand discovers quite early on how much, embarrassingly much, Hux thrives on praise.

“Oh yeah, just like that,” Ren keeps saying, and it’s a little confusing because his body’s response does not always match. 

“You look so pretty, General, so pretty and so good,” he babbles on and his legs are trembling. Hux’s knees hurt and his right wrist is cramped, and he wishes he could drag this out, keep Ren on the edge and make him say all those things over and over, but he can’t. He finds Ren’s perineum with his fingers and rubs it, relentless, while he teases the head of the cock with his tongue. Ren’s breathing is broken now and he’s stopped talking, bucking his hips in a frantic rhythm. 

“N-now,” Ren breathes out, and Hux feels his orgasm under his tongue and then in his mouth. He swallows as much as he can and pulls away when it’s too much. There’s saliva and some of Ren’s spent on his chin and he wipes it off with his gloved hand. It looks obscene, mother-of-pearl on black, glistening, wet. He smiles.

Ren is leaning against the wall, his head thrown back, chest rising and falling. He looks vulnerable, pliable. Hux wonders if he had the answer to his problems right there all the time. He tried to dominate Ren with force when he could have done it with pleasure. 

You never stop learning, he thinks smugly and stands up. 

“Thank you,” Ren breathes out.

“I knew you were human after all,” Hux says and cups Ren’s face with his hand. 

“Let me…” Ren says. His eyes linger on Hux’s obvious erection, then rise to meet Hux’s gaze again. The temptation is almost impossible to overcome, and he wants nothing more than to take his trousers down and take his pleasure from Ren. But this is a game. As they stand, Ren is the only who already lost.

“Maybe some other time,” Hux says and turns around. 

“Are you really so proud that you’d willingly walk away from something you crave just to prove me some point?” Ren asks. He’s apparently composed himself already; Hux feels his presence loom over him. His voice is warm and deep, reverberating through every single cell of Hux’s being, inviting, commanding. 

It takes all of Hux’s resolve not to turn his head and look back. He doesn’t have enough left to walk away.

“I am in control of my body,” Hux replies, but it sounds empty and fake as he trembles with desire, “and control is power.”

“Are you really? Because it seems to me that your body wants to stay here with me,” Ren takes the last step, presses himself to Hux’s back. They remain like that for a while. Hux is quickly losing and Ren is gracious enough not to celebrate too loudly.

“You don’t have to pretend with me,” Ren whispers into his ear. Hux hates it when Ren does it – it makes him feel things he doesn’t want to feel, and he’s certain Ren knows it. “I know who you are. Just like you know who I am. Let go.”

And with a sigh, Hux does. He rests his head on Ren’s shoulder and closes his eyes. 

Ren takes his cue and undoes Hux’s trousers. His hand is massive on Hux’s dick, warm, skilled. Hux writhes under his touch, his breathing ragged and loud. He arches his back, buries his nose into Ren’s neck. 

“Look at you,” Ren purrs, “so desperate. So beautiful.”

Hux rocks his hips into Ren’s hand, seeking more friction. He’s close, and it’s embarrassing how little he needed to turn into an incoherent mess, but he consoles himself with the reminder that Ren fell just as easily. 

“Will you come for me now?” Ren asks sweetly, and Hux doesn’t want to but he’s so close and Ren’s voice is like a balm for his broken soul. His back twists so much his spine crackles and he breathes out a desperate whine as he spills all over Ren’s hand and then some more.

“That’s it, baby,” Ren whispers, “you’re such a good boy for me.”

Hux hates how happy he feels in that moment. He collapses against Ren’s chest, breathing heavily. He has a cramp in his left foot from standing on his tiptoes and he aches all over. 

He hasn’t felt this good in ages. 

His eyes fall shut and he’s ready to fall asleep. He’s a tad too warm, his uniform a tad too damp with sweat, but that’s part of sex, isn’t it? Just like the pleasant bubbly feeling all over–

“Well this has been entertaining and insightful,” Ren says, “I expected you to have a praise kink but, stars, have you surpassed my expectations.”

He wipes his hand at the front of Hux’s trousers. Hux blinks, sobering up. 

“At least I wasn’t desperate enough to shed all my clothes the second someone offered to blow me,” he mutters and peels himself away from Ren. He fixes his clothes but they’re a mess, betraying quite obviously what has been up to.

“Because nobody did,” Ren shrugs. He flicks his wrist and his clothes lift up from the floor and cover him again. He runs his hands through his hair and arranges them back into place, dark and luscious and perfect. 

Hux hates him.

“I hope you’ll change your clothes before we report to Snoke together,” Ren says with a disgusted face, “you’re a mess.”

He walks away before Hux gets a chance to say anything, checking his shoulder into Hux’s chest for good measure.

Hux hates him  _ so much.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'd be happy to hear what you thought of this fic! (I love getting comments even if I take eternity to reply to them.)  
Come talk kylux to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/EllstraH) and [tumblr](https://ellstra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
